Get A Life Voldemort
by Dreamer Grle
Summary: HPSM- Hotaru, Usagi, Rei, and Minako meet Hermione and Ginny and turn their lives upside down. While Usagi and Rei drive Voldemort crazy Minako and Hotaru find love, but when tragedy strikes can they reall go on? R&R please.


Chapter 1  
The New Ginny and Hermione  
  
Summary- Ginny and Hermione visit Japan over the summer and meet Usagi Tsukino, Rei Hino, Minako Aino, and Hotaru Tomoe. The four senshi change Hermione's attitude and both of the two's looks. But when it's time to go back to Hogwarts to giver everyone a shock they get a shock themselves.  
  
Hermione and Ginny were on their way to the airport to go back to London. The two each had their favorite senshi and that was who transformed them. Rei and Hotaru did Hermione and Ginny was made over by Usagi and Minako, which would normally spell trouble, but it didn't suprisingly. Ginny was the least excited because Ron being WAY to overprotective was never going to let her wear her new outfits courtesy of the outers who bought everything.   
'Maybe it wouldn't be so bad' thought Ginny.  
*Of course it won't babe! You have us* came Minako's voice in her head.  
*Minako? *  
*The one and only you see we linked your guys' head with our telepathy stream* giggled Usagi.  
*AW MAN! * Ginny cried.  
*What? * asked Minako.  
*Two blondes in my head is gonna be hell* whined Ginny.  
*Hermione has Rei and Hotaru in her head* reasoned Usagi.  
*Now I don't feel so bad* said Ginny.  
-In Hermione's head-  
#Rei is that you?# Hermione asked.  
#Yeah the others and I decided it would be best if I were in your head so when Malfoy speaks badly about you I can take over# said the pyromaniac priestess.  
#I don't know if I want you to do that# said Hermione boarding the plane.  
#It's better than me taking out my glaive# said Hotaru.  
#True but still#  
  
Now the girls chatted with each other happily for the whole ride and of course fell asleep. There isn't any need to explain what happened on the plane because it was nothing special.  
  
The two girls got out of their seats as the others started getting off. They went into the airport to go through security and every thing then to get their bags where they saw Harry and Ron waiting patiently looking for them. Of course he wouldn't realize that they were them, because they looked completely different.  
  
"Ron! Harry! Over here" yelled Ginny.  
"Ginny?" they questioned their jaws left open.  
"You leave mouths open too long birds'll start to make nests" Hermione remarked sarcastically as she hugged Ron, then Harry.  
  
"Hermione is that you," asked Ron amazed.  
Just at that moment Rei's temper inside Hermione flared up.  
"Can't you tell?" asked Hermione p.o.ed.  
"Well you look different," said Harry in Ron's defense.  
#Tell him about Siri-kun# demanded Hotaru.  
"Sirius isn't dead," said Hermione softly.  
"What do you mean 'Mione" asked Ron.  
"I mean he's alive and kicking," said Hermione.  
#Yeah he's alive and kicking# mimicked Rei.  
"What did you just say?" asked Harry.  
"I didn't say anything" said Hermione.  
"Yeah ya did" said Ron.  
"No she didn't" said Ginny rolling her eyes.  
"Whatever lets just leave before Moody throws a fit about us being in here to long" said Ron eyeing the two girls suspiciously.  
#*Moody! Do they mean Alastor Moody?*# the four girls asked in unison while Hermione nodded her head.  
*Aw man! He hates me* whined Minako.  
Ginny just shrugged off Minako's whining then continued her trip to the car Moody was driving.  
"Hello girls" said Tonks happily.  
"Hey Tonks" said Ginny.  
"Listen Sirius isn't dead you guys" Hermione blurted out.  
"Hermione you are just going to make Harry feel worse" hissed Ron.  
#Don't worry Hermione I'll take care of this# said Rei taking over Hermione's body.  
  
"MARS ANGELIC SPIRIT COME FORTH AND BRING ME SIRIUS BLACK!" yelled Hermione/Rei.  
A bright flash of light was seen then Sirius was right next to Hermione/Rei.  
  
"Hey babe how's it going?" asked Rei giving Sirius a long kiss in front of the five people standing in front of her.  
"Hermione if that is really Sirius what are you doing kissing him?" asked Harry bewildered.  
"That wasn't Hermione, that was Rei" said Ginny.  
"Man he is the yummiest kisser I have EVER kissed" grinned Rei.  
  
*Ooh Ooh me too I wanna kiss someone too* cried Minako taking over Ginny's body and kissing Harry who was suprisingly kissing back.  
  
"Okay am I missing something here?" asked Moody glaring at Ginny.  
"Aye, Aye, Aye! Minako you're making Mr. Potter blush" yelled Rei.  
"But Rei, you got to kiss Siri-kun I wanna kiss someone too" whined Minako.  
"Hino, Aino, Tomoe, Tsukino I know you guys are in these girls now show your faces" growled Moody.  
"Somebody has got their panties in a twist majorly" muttered Usagi, her form coming up from thin air.  
"Finally it was getting stuffy in there no offence Hermione" said Hotaru.  
"None taken" said Hermione.  
"Hey Usa-chan Moldy Vodie's calling wanna come?" asked Rei looking to her right.  
"Hell yeah!" yelled Usagi.  
"Rei don't" said Sirius pleadingly.  
"What about me? How rude" sniffed Usagi.  
"Oh Baby don't worry I'll be back, but first it'll be time to become a Meat Eater" said Rei winking at Sirius before apparating with Usagi to the place where Voldemort resides.  
Sirius looked seriously hurt.  
"Sirius! You keep your face looking like that I'll stab you with my glaive and trust me babe it'll hurt and this time you'll actually die" threatened Hotaru.  
"Why'd she leave?" asked Sirius quietly.  
"You know that Voldemort is working for Jedite she told you that and the fact that that gash along her back she had last month was from Jedite" reasoned Minako her smile going upside down.  
"She said that she accidently did that" said Sirius.  
"Babe Rei's never trusted men enough for them to trust her she doesn't want to get hurt or anything like that" said Hotaru.   
"Whatever" said Sirius walking off.  
"Rei I hope you know what you just lost" muttered Minako.  
  
Well this chapter is done! I hope you all review I look forward so Toodles! n_n; 


End file.
